Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of The Jungle Book 2
Mowgli is living in the Man Village with the girl who lured him in, Shanti, his adopted brother Ranjan, and their parents. However, Mowgli longs to return to the fun of the jungle, and after nearly leading the other children of the village into the jungle, is punished by his adopted father for trying to lead them into danger. Meanwhile, in the jungle, Shere Khan has returned to Baloo and Bagheera's part of the jungle to exact revenge on Mowgli. Baloo sneaks into the Man Village and gets Mowgli to come with him to live in the jungle; however, unbeknownst to them, Shere Khan also infiltrated the village, only to be chased off by the village people. In the ensuing chaos of the tiger's attack, Shanti and Ranjan go into the jungle to retrieve Mowgli, believing that Baloo is a hostile animal and kidnapped the boy. At the same time, Hubie, Marina, Rocko, Petra, Beanie, Timmy, Pikatwo, Bonkers, Fawn and Buck arrive to the jungle to visit their old friends, while they warn Buck of the dangers. The team catchs sight of the village and see Shanti running into the jungle, calling for Mowgli. Realising it's the same village girl that lured Mowgli into the village, Hubie and his friends pursue her. Hubie and friends eventully find Shanti, being hypnotized by Kaa the snake. Hubie, Marina and their friends stand up to the snake before being interrupted by Ranjan who beats Kaa with a stick and sends him away. Shanti thanks Hubie and his friends and asks for their help to find Mowgli. Bonkers and Fawn fear that this would not be the last time they see Kaa again. Bagheera hears of Mowgli's departure from the village when the humans search the jungle for him, and immediately suspects Baloo. Mowgli instructs Baloo to scare off Shanti should she appear, and bemoans the boring life he had in the Man Village. Baloo and Mowgli journey to King Louie's old temple (King Louie is mentioned to have abandoned it), however when the animals of the jungle mock Shanti and other aspects of Mowgli's life in the Man Village, the boy leaves, offended. He runs into Shanti, Ranjan, Hubie, Marina and their friends but Baloo scares Shanti as Mowgli wanted him to. When the truth comes out that Mowgli ordered Baloo to scare her, Shanti and Ranjan run away and leave Mowgli. Hubie, Marina and their friends follow, ashamed of Mowgli's actions. Baloo recognizes that Mowgli misses his old life, but when Mowgli tries to make amends with his friends, they are attacked by Shere Khan. The tiger chases Mowgli, Shanti, Hubie and his friends to a temple built above a lake of lava, and Baloo leaves Ranjan with Bagheera while he goes to protect Mowgli. After confusing Shere Khan by banging several different gongs, Shanti and Buck's presence is revealed to Shere Khan. Baloo fights Shere Khan just as Mowgli is about to give himself up to save Shanti, but the tiger chases the two children along with Hubie and Marina to a statue across a pit of lava. Shere Khan is trapped within the statue's mouth, and it plummets onto a large stone that resides in the lava below. Rocko manages to save Hubie and Marina with his flying abilities. Shanti apologises to Rocko for not believing he could fly. With his nemesis defeated, Mowgli returns to the Man Village with Shanti and Ranjan, but they still visit Baloo and Bagheera in the jungle regularly. In the credits, Hubie, Marina and their friends dance along with Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti and the other animals in the ruins. Category:Hubie and Marina's Adventures Series Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay